


let me take care of you

by meredithflynn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Louis Tomlinson, Clingy Harry Styles, Cute Louis, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Innocent Louis, M/M, Sick Harry, Sick Louis Tomlinson, clingy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithflynn/pseuds/meredithflynn
Summary: "Louuuuuuuu..." Harry forgot about the last few minutes where he'd wanted Louis to go away and tugged Louis down so the smaller boy was lying on Harry's bare chest. Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and buried his head into Louis' neck. "Don't feel good.""Awwww, poor Hazzie." Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's pectoral. "I'll go get some medicine, water, and a fever relief patch for you, okay?"Louis tried to get up, but Harry refused to let his baby go and hugged Louis tighter. "Stay."aka harry gets sick and louis takes care of his clingy boyfriend
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on wattpad at the beginning of this year and decided to post it here as well! hope you enjoy it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this on wattpad at the beginning of this year and decided to post it here as well! hope you enjoy it :)

"Hazzie?"

"Hazzie!"

"Hazzieeeeeeeeee!"

Louis pouted. He had made breakfast (without burning the house down) for him and Harry, but Harry wasn't waking up.

"Hazza?" Louis poked Harry's chest from where he was straddling Harry's waist. "Wakey wakey."

"Go away, Lou," Harry groaned, batting away Louis' hand and hiding his face in his pillow.

"But I made breakfast! And I didn't burn the house down!"

"Go away," Harry repeated.

Louis wasn't giving up so easily and tugged the pillow away from Harry's face, gasping when he saw that Harry's face was flushed red and he was grimacing.

"Hazzie, are you okay?"

"Ughhfadfldfsn."

Louis pressed the back of his hand to Harry's forehead. "Damn, Harold! You're hot."

"Louuuuuuuu..." Harry forgot about the last few minutes where he'd wanted Louis to go away and tugged Louis down so the smaller boy was lying on Harry's bare chest. Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and buried his head into Louis' neck. "Don't feel good."

"Awwww, poor Hazzie." Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's pectoral. "I'll go get some medicine, water, and a fever relief patch for you, okay?"

Louis tried to get up, but Harry refused to let his baby go and hugged Louis tighter. "Stay."

"Come on, Hazzie, I'll only be a few minutes and you need the medicine. You want to get better, don't you?"

"If it means you leaving, then no, I don't wanna get better." Harry snuggled deeper into the crook of Louis' neck, making Louis giggle at the ticklish feeling.

"I forgot how clingy you get when you're sick," Louis said. "Well, of course you're always so clingy, but you're _extra_ clingy when you're sick."

"What are you talking about?" Harry mumbled. "I'm not clingy. I just love you."

"Mhmm. You're clingy, Harold. Now let me go, you need to take some medicine."

Harry kept protesting but Louis managed to disentangle himself from the taller boy's arms and disappeared downstairs. When he returned a few minutes later, Harry was sitting up with his arms folded and a pout on his face. Louis cooed internally. Everyone thought that Harry was a big, buff macho man but in reality he was just a sappy little dork, especially when he was sick - he went from his normal protective and possessive state to a soft little baby. 

"You took so long," Harry complained, tugging Louis onto his lap as soon as Louis had put the medicine, water and fever relief patch on the nightstand. "I _missed_ you."

"Hazzie, I was only gone for a few minutes," Louis said, rolling his eyes.

"Still. I missed you, Lou," Harry said, kissing Louis' cheek. "I demand that you spend the rest of the day with me."

"Okay, okay, today's the weekend anyway so I don't have work." Louis reached over to the nightstand to grab the medicine and water, and handed them to Harry. "Here, eat this."

Harry made a face, but swallowed the pills quickly. "Blegh."

Louis then carefully stuck the fever relief patch onto Harry's forehead, concentrating on gently smoothing the patch. As he was sticking it on, his face got quite close to Harry's and Harry was watching him with a fond, dazed look on his face.

_H_ _e's so pretty_ , Harry thought. His eyes zeroed in on Louis' thin pink lips. _P_ _retty._

He leaned forward and tried to connect his lips with Louis', but Louis batted Harry's mouth away. "Hey! You have a fever, you're not allowed to kiss me or I'll get sick too."

"N-no kissies?" Harry asked sadly. 

"Not until you get better. You can kiss me on the cheek but not the lips, okay?" Louis patted the patch and began getting off Harry's lap. "I'll go get breakfast, you should eat something."

" _L_ _ouuuuehhhhhh!_ Stop trying to leave me, you tiny meanie!" Harry grabbed Louis' waist and cuddled him close. "Can't you just stay in bed and let me cuddle you?"

"Hey! 'm not tiny, and you need to eat something. Heck, _I_ need to eat. I'm hungry!"

"Fine, I'll go downstairs to eat with you." Harry slowly got out of bed, still carrying Louis in his arms.

"Wait, no, Hazzie, you should stay in bed! You're sick and you need to rest. Let me bring breakfast up here," Louis said anxiously, wriggling around so Harry would put him down.

"Lou, I'm fine -"

"No you're not, mister. Get back in bed and let me take care of you!" Louis demanded.

Harry pouted once again. "But _I'_ _m_ supposed to take care of you. You're my tiny baby."

"Hey! I told you, I'm not tiny. Anyway, you're sick so it's _my_ turn to take care of you. And you're being rather difficult, Hazzie."

"Fine, fine," Harry grumbled. He stumbled back to bed, wobbling a little bit. 

"See, you're dizzy and you can't even walk properly. You're staying in bed." Louis commanded. He went over and kissed Harry on the cheek before heading downstairs. "I'll be right back!"

The two ate breakfast in bed, and when they were done, Louis went downstairs again to wash the dishes while Harry went back to sleep (although he didn't fall asleep until Louis came back and cuddled with him).

When the two woke up again, it was nearly lunchtime. 

"Are you feeling better?" Louis asked Harry sleepily, from where he was tucked in Harry's arms.

"Yup. Sleeping with my baby always makes me feel better." Harry nuzzled Louis' soft brown hair.

Louis blushed and snuggled deeper into Harry's chest. "You're such a sap."

"That I am." Harry pressed a kiss to Louis' hair. "Are we gonna eat lunch?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really hungry." Louis sat up, making Harry whine sadly. "You need to take your medicine again, Hazzie."

"Fine." Harry sat up and gulped down the pills, then sunk back into the bed. "Cuddle?"

"Lunch first." Louis got out of bed. "Maybe we can just share a Kraft mac n cheese?"

"Yeah, sure." 

*****

They spent the entire day lazing around in bed, napping and watching Netflix on Harry's laptop. Harry gradually got better and better, and by the end of the day his fever and pretty much gone. 

"Thank you for taking care of me, Loubear," Harry said, smiling fondly at the tiny boy sitting on his lap. 

"You're welcome, Hazzie." Louis leaned forward and pecked Harry's forehead. " 'm sleepy. Can we go to bed?"

Harry laughed. "We're already _in_ bed."

"Hazzie! You know what I mean."

"Yeah, okay, let's go to sleep." Harry turned off his laptop and the two lay down, Louis once again tucked into Harry's chest, with warm bands of muscle wrapped around him. "You're so cuddly, like my own little teddy bear," Harry mumbled into Louis' hair, enjoying the smell of the vanilla shampoo. 

"Mhmm," Louis said drowsily. 

Harry chuckled softly. His boyfriend got so sleepy so easily. He pressed one last kiss to the top of Louis' head and turned off the lights. "Goodnight, Lou."

*****

The next morning, Harry woke up to an abnormally warm Louis tucked in his arms.

"Lou? You okay?"

Louis whined.

Harry untangled himself from the smaller boy and sighed when he saw that Louis' cheeks were flaming red and his forehead was hot. 

"Oops."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honest feedback is helpful and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

"I bet you secretly kissed me while I was sleeping last night! You horny little -"

"Lou, I swear I wouldn't take advantage of you like that! Besides, you probably got sick because we cuddled for the entire day yesterday," Harry argued. "And I was pretty much healed by the time we went to sleep."

"Hmph." Louis crossed his arms. "Well, it's your fault I'm sick. I don't like you anymore."

"Oh, baby," Harry cooed. Louis was so cute when he was upset. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to infect you. Now I'll go get some medicine for you, okay?"

"But... Hazzie... cuddle?" Louis whined.

"And you called _me_ clingy yesterday." Harry rolled his eyes. "Let me get the medicine first, boo." Harry returned with the medicine and a glass of water, handing it to Louis. "Here you go."

Louis pouted at the sight of pills. "...Do I have to eat them?"

"Of course, sweetie. You wanna get better, don't you?"

Louis sighed and reluctantly took the pills, making a face afterwards. "Yucky yuck."

Harry smiled fondly and sat on the bed. "Listen, peaches, since you're sick you can call in sick... but I've got work."

"S-so you're not gonna be here to take care of me?" Louis looked up at harry sadly.

"Well, I'll be here after work, but I unfortunately won't be here for the majority of the day." Harry reached over to hold Louis' hand. "I'm sorry, babe. I wanna stay to take care of you, but my boss isn't going to think that taking care of my sick boyfriend is a valid reason to take the day off. Besides, you're well enough to take care of yourself for a few hours, right?"

"I-I guess," Louis sniffled. "Hazzie, g-gonna _miss_ you." Louis got incredibly clingy and needy when he was sick.

"Awww, babe, it'll only be for a few hours, yeah? And you'll be asleep for most of it." Harry patted Louis' soft hair. "Now lie down and sleep, okay? I'll go get ready."

After making sure Louis lay down and tucking him in with a little kiss on his forehead, Harry went into bathroom to brush his teeth.

*****

When Harry was done getting ready, had eaten breakfast, made lunch for Louis, and was about to leave, he went back upstairs to their bedroom to say goodbye to Louis.

"Lou? Wake up, little one."

"Hmmmm?" Louis' eyes fluttered open and looked up at Harry.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to work now, I'll be back by five thirty, and I love you," Harry said softly, stroking Louis' cheek. "Also, remember to take your medicine at twelve and four, okay? I made lunch for you, it's in the fridge and you just need to reheat it."

"Haz..." Louis grabbed Harry's hand and gave him his best puppy eyes. "Stay, pwease?"

Harry sighed. Who could say no to those baby blue eyes? He almost agreed, but quickly shook himself out of it. "Sorry, honey, I've got to go to work."

Louis pouted and let go of Harry's hand.

"I'll be back before you know it." Harry tucked Louis in again and kissed his boy's soft, fluffy hair. "Love you."

"Love you too."

*****

When Louis woke up again, it was eleven. His head was feeling rather woozy - the medicine made him drowsy and whenever he woke up after eating it, his head felt weird. He slowly sat up and checked his phone, seeing a few messages from Harry:

_hazzie: arrived n i miss u already_

_hazzie: remember to take ur medicine boo!_

_hazzie: call me if u need me, love u <3_

Louis smiled happily at the messages, feeling loved. He texted back.

_loubear: miss u too h_

_loubear: just woke up_

He didn't expect Harry to reply because he was at work, but he replied almost immediately.

_hazzie: how r u feelin?_

_loubear: a little woozy but doin okay :))_

_hazzie: good. soz my break is over now, gotta get back to work, love u little one_

_loubear: love u too hazzie_

Straight after he put his phone back on the nightstand, he sneezed five times in a row and followed up with several coughs. Louis wrinkled his nose. He didn't like being sick.

He got out of bed, immediately sitting back down when he was hit with a wave of dizziness. Huffing in irritation, he stood up slower and stumbled his way downstairs, holding on to the walls as he walked. He opened the fridge and saw a Tupperware of mac n cheese, which Harry had whipped up in a hurry that morning. Louis smiled fondly at the little post-it stuck to the lid, which had _you're the cheese to my macaroni! luv u peaches -h .x_ with a little smiley face at the bottom. 

Louis didn't feel that hungry so he closed the fridge door and instead padded over to the living room, where he flopped onto the couch and turned on the television. He flicked mindlessly through the different channels until he found a relatively likable show and put down the remote. After an episode, Louis decided that he was hungry enough for lunch and put the Tupperware in the microwave, sitting back down on the couch when the mac n cheese was warm and continuing to watch TV while he ate his lunch.

Once he'd finished his lunch, he put the Tupperware in the sink, turned off the television and made his way back to his and Harry's bedroom, where he took his medicine, lay back down, tucked himself in, and promptly fell asleep.

When he woke up again, it was to the sound of his ringtone. Louis grumbled in annoyance, rubbing his eyes and reaching his hand over to the nightstand for his phone. The screen said _hazzie_ with a picture of a (very cute) sleeping Harry underneath it. Louis smiled fondly at the picture and answered the call.

" 'ello?" he said sleepily.

"Hey, Lou. Just wanted to check up on you - it's four and it's time for you to eat your medicine."

Louis whined pitifully. "It's yucky, I already ate it twice, isn't that enough?"

"Mm, afraid not, boo. C'mon now, take the medicine."

"No."

"Lou."

"No, don't wanna."

"Lou, sweetie, please?"

Louis let out a small 'hmph'. "Okay, fine. Only 'cause I love you, though." He put the pills in his mouth and drank the water from the glass on the nightstand, making a face afterwards. "I miss you."

Harry cooed through the phone. "Awww, you're sweet. Go to sleep, I'll be back when you wake up, okay?"

Louis sniffled. "Okay. Love you."

"Love you too! Bye, Lou."

Once Harry had hung up, Louis put his phone down and snuggled back into their bed, pressing his face into Harry's pillow and breathing in his scent as he slowly fell back asleep.

*****

"Lou? Lou, wakey wakey."

"Go away," Louis mumbled into Harry's pillow.

"Loubear, I've made dinner..." Louis felt a warm hand stroke his hair, and he leaned into the touch.

"Hmmmmmm?"

"I've made dinner, you've got to eat," Harry said gently.

"Mmmm." Louis rubbed his eyes and looked up at Harry blearily. "Carry me?"

Harry chuckled, removing the blanket from Louis' body, and slipped one hand under Louis' knees while the other supported Louis' back. Harry carried the smaller boy princess-style downstairs, smirking when Louis cuddled up to Harry and refused to be put down when they reached the kitchen.

"Lou, you know I just recovered, right? We shouldn't be this snuggly or else we'll just end up infecting each other back and forth," Harry reminded his tiny boyfriend, although he didn't seem like he wanted to let go of Louis either. He sat down on a chair and rearranged Louis so that Louis was now sitting in his lap. "I made your favorite tacos," Harry said, pointing at the two plates full of tacos. "Try to eat it all up, okay?"

It was kind of difficult eating with Louis on his lap, but Harry managed, one hand holding his tacos and the other wrapped around Louis' waist to prevent him from falling off. Louis managed to finish nearly all of his tacos, but left one for Harry and flopped back into Harry's chest, feeling full and comfy. 

Harry finished Louis' last taco and patted Louis' thigh, signaling for him to get off. Louis slid off Harry's lap and followed the taller boy like a lost puppy as Harry brought the plates to the sink and washed them.

"Go sit on the couch and watch some telly, I'll be there to snuggle you soon," Harry told Louis, who was sticking to Harry's side like glue.

Louis pouted - he didn't want to leave Harry's side but it _did_ make sense to sit on the couch first. "Okey dokey then." He gave Harry one last hug before shuffling his way into the living room.

True to his word, Harry came over a few minutes later and sat down next to Louis, who immediately crawled into Harry's lap and snuggled into Harry's warm chest. Harry put his arms around Louis and tugged him closer as they watched whatever was playing on the television, although they weren't really paying attention and were just enjoying the feeling of holding each other.

After a few episodes of a random show, Louis started yawning and Harry quickly asked, "Are you sleepy?"

"A little," Louis admitted.

"C'mon then, let's shower and then we can go to bed," Harry suggested. Louis reluctantly agreed, not wanting to leave Harry's embrace but knowing that he'd be the comfiest when he was in bed cuddling Harry.

They turned off the television and Harry carried Louis upstairs, where Louis showered first while Harry did some tidying. When Louis came out, his hair wet and sticking in every direction, Harry laughed and helped Louis towel off his hair and gave him a quick blow dry before getting into the shower himself.

Louis charged his phone and got in bed, patiently waiting for Harry to come out of the shower so they could snuggle. He soon did, but they couldn't cuddle before Louis had taken his medicine.

"Loubear, you don't even taste them!" Harry tried, but Louis shook his head vehemently. 

"Nuh uh."

"Lou."

"Nuh uh!"

"Babe, take the medicine or no cuddles tonight," Harry warned, shoving the pills into Louis' face. At this threat, Louis huffed. He wanted cuddles! Harry was so mean.

"Fine!" Louis snatched the pills and downed them in one gulp, and flopped back onto the bed and turned his back to Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly and turned off the bedroom light before crawling into bed himself. "Alright, I was going to give you cuddles but apparently you don't want them," he said, sliding underneath the blankets.

Louis let out an indignant squeak and threw himself at Harry, quickly tucking himself under Harry's chin and wrapping his arms around Harry's torso.

Harry chuckled and pulled Louis closer. "Knew you couldn't refuse me."

Louis hit Harry's chest lightly but didn't deny it, feeling warm and comfy while Harry gently played with his hair.

"Go to sleep, little one," Harry whispered softly. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Nighty night," Louis mumbled back, lips moving against Harry's bare chest. "Wuv you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honest feedback is helpful and appreciated!


End file.
